1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a vehicle insert and method of use of same to load and unload a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
In various embodiments, the invention provides a device and method for optimum transport of an assortment of products in light-duty to medium-duty transport vehicles.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises an insert for a light-duty transport vehicle, such as a van. The insert is made of a rigid frame with a base. The insert is removably received by the floor of the light-duty vehicle. The frame defines several shelving units, with one embodiment using four shelves. One or more storage bins, totes, cases, trays, or product boxes are loaded on the shelves, each storage unit defining a delivery or portion thereof. The light-duty vehicle provides a source of heat exchange, circulating air having different temperatures on various sections of the frame. In one embodiment, three different temperature handling options are provided for several levels defined by the frame. The frame is loaded with the storage units and is subsequently loaded into the light-duty vehicle, which can in this manner be loaded and unloaded in an expedited manner.
Traditionally, the last step of a delivery poses significant logistical challenges. For example, when delivering products to end-users residing on busy or residential streets, a large delivery truck cannot be used. A medium- or light-duty vehicle is more feasible, but the limited space in such a vehicle results the time-consuming need to organize and secure products during delivery. Furthermore, it is hard to accommodate both large products and small deliveries in one vehicle. Many deliveries are completed using a vehicle packed using an ad-hoc method, as optimized loading would take too long, require too many people, and provide too little return on the investment in time.
A need exists in the art for a device that can accommodate deliveries of items of various sizes while providing a means to organize orders for small items, while further optimizing space in a light-duty delivery vehicle.